A hard-disk drive (HDD) is a non-volatile storage device that is housed in a protective enclosure and stores digitally encoded data on one or more circular disks having magnetic surfaces (a disk may also be referred to as a platter). When an HDD is in operation, each magnetic-recording disk is rapidly rotated by a spindle system. Data is read from and written to a magnetic-recording disk using a read/write head which is positioned over a specific location of a disk by an actuator.
A read/write head uses a magnetic field to read data from and write data to the surface of a magnetic-recording disk. As a magnetic dipole field decreases rapidly with distance from a magnetic pole, the distance between a read/write head and the surface of a magnetic-recording disk must be tightly controlled. An actuator relies on suspension's force on the read/write head to provide the proper distance between the read/write head and the surface of the magnetic-recording disk while the magnetic-recording disk rotates. A read/write head therefore is said to “fly” over the surface of the magnetic-recording disk. When the magnetic-recording disk stops spinning, a read/write head must either “land” or be pulled away onto a mechanical landing ramp from the disk surface.
Resistor temperature detector (RTD) architectures have been used in the prior art to determine when the read/write head makes physical contact with the magnetic-recording disk based upon the temperature of the read/write head. RTD architectures in the prior art have been implemented using a single temperature sensor that measures temperature based on the amount of voltage across a single temperature sensor. However, prior art approaches exhibit an unsatisfactory amount of noise, which complicates accurate measurements.